


Quarentine Protocol

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: zombie_fest, Ficlet, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for zombie_fest... without including the slashiness wanted from the prompt. u_u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarentine Protocol

“Why was Fargo even in the lab?”

“He was supposed to be delivering a package.” Allison wouldn’t look at Stark when she answered. Jack noted how much tension she carried in the set of her shoulders. Great, she felt guilty and Stark felt—Well, that he couldn’t really tell. The scientist’s fists were clenched and he jaw was set, but anger was absent from his eyes.

“Okay, guys, talk me through this. Why is GD shutting down?”

Both scientists cast him a disbelieving stare. Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah, quarantine, I got _that_ , but what’s the, like, code?”

“Biological, level X, code red,” Stark said, his focus going back to the monitors showing the labs that had already been shut behind steel doors.

Allison translated, “A biological contagion that causes mutation has been released. It’s a highly volatile solution and we’re not sure of its effects when it enters the human bloodstream.”

Jack held back a sigh, at this point only feeling frustrated and a little curious. The weird thing about Eureka was that the innocuous things tended to be more of a threat than the scary-sounding things. He’d hold judgment on the current situation.

“Oh shit.”

Okay, so maybe this time the flashing lights and sirens and hazmat suits and five-inch thick steel doors were warranted. Allison did not swear. Jack followed her gaze to the monitors and saw Fargo running down one of the halls with a terrified expression. The sound was muted, but Jack was pretty sure the poor guy was screaming. The screen above changed as Stark started typing and Jack’s jaw dropped.

“No way. You did not just cause a zombie outbreak.” He glared at Stark. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He expanded his arms to encompass the entirety of Global Dynamics. “Don’t any of you see movies about the apocalypse? This kind of shit happens because of you guys!”

“Carter…” Allison tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

“No way. Don’t try justifying whatever the hell it is, just tell me how the hell to stop this.” Another glance revealed Fargo trying to undo a panel covering a vent shaft. “Preferably give me a way to fix this and get that poor guy out alive.”

“I assure you I’d prefer my assistant intact and alive,” Stark responded, his voice tight. “However GD protocols are impenetrable in this sort of situation due to the dire circumstances.”

“Where’s the ‘virtually’ you usually add? Don’t you usually say ‘ _virtually_ impossible’?” Jack started pacing to try and distract himself from the monitors. “I mean, there’s something we should be able to do, that’s why you’re still here and you called me in, right?”

He did not like the fact that this was the point Stark turned to Allison and gave her a grim nod. “Better evacuate. Once you’re cleared you can help from the outside.”

“Wait…” Jack turned wide eyes on Allison as she turned away from the bank of computers. Her attempt at a smile was hardly reassuring. Jack realized he actually had nothing to say to her and just shook his head. She squeezed his hand as she passed.

“Oh hell,” Jack muttered when the door closed and he was left to stare at either the monitors or Stark’s back. With a reluctant huff, he asked, “What’s the plan?”

Stark said nothing for over a minute.

“How serious do you take that protect-and-serve oath of yours?”

“Uh, I’m not sure I like the sound of this.”

Stark straightened up and turned around. He met Jack’s gaze seriously. “We have exactly thirty-five minutes to get to the outer halls before the rest of GD is locked up until the DOD clears the site. I’m not sure that gives us enough time to retrieve Fargo and whoever else was trapped in the first wave of security. And—”

“There’s no telling we even get there in time. Can it, Stark, and just do something. I’m sure as hell not going to leave the kid down there. Good to know you wouldn’t either.”

Stark’s lips quirked up in a grin. “Ready for a challenge, Sheriff?”


End file.
